


A perfect headshot

by basinnit



Series: 100 days of writing challenge [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Guns, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Volleyball, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinnit/pseuds/basinnit
Summary: “I was working today,” he started slowly, shifting his eyes onto the counter. “and I remembered that one time you asked me what’s the loyalty of a traitor, remember?”Osamu chuckled and turned around, back meeting the counter softly as he placed his arms over his chest, grinning at Atsumu coyly.“They tend to piss their pants and beg for life when they’re under yer gun, Tsumu.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 100 days of writing challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	A perfect headshot

**Author's Note:**

> *slides in*
> 
> I'm so sorry for this, really. I'm uploading from my phone, since my laptop is acting up. There are some tags i somehow /cant/ add so let me clarify - this is a mafia au, theres a lot of emotional shit, i'm sorry for writing this. IM SORRY.
> 
> day 030: betrayal

* * *

The old clock hanging on the wall was the only sound breaking the silence of the room. It was steady, quiet in a normal setting, but with the piercing silence it stood out, appearing to be way too loud. He stared at the photographs on the table, not even realizing he was holding his breath.

“It’s true, right?” He asked, swallowing hard. The whole room suddenly felt dizzy and the overwhelming urge to stand up, run out of the room and throw up was clouding his head. The man in front of him shifted in his seat, placing one leg onto the other gracefully, leaning his chin against the palm of his gloved hand. 

“I’ve been gathering evidence of that for weeks now, Miya.” 

Sakusa Kiyoomi was a dangerous man and Atsumu knew that way too well. He was doing his dirty jobs, after all, using his gun in the name of Sakusa. Sakusa meant life and death at the same time. The whole of Tokyo was only his chess and he was moving all of them as he pleased, tugging on the strings he found important.

As long as Atsumu was loyal to him, he would be alive. If he decided to betray him, he could already start to dig his own grave out. 

“You know what happens to thieves, right?” He asked, the piercing gaze of those dark eyes never leaving Atsumu’s body, waiting. He was waiting for Atsumu to move, to do something, to twitch or flinch, to stand up abruptly and try to do something stupid. Or maybe he hoped he would stay calm, as calm as he could be in that situation.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a minute. When he opened them again, he felt steadier and the dim lights of the room weren’t so annoying anymore. He straightened his back, lifted his face, and meet Sakusa’s eyes confidently.

“I didn’t know about any of this. If I knew, I would have stopped him.” He said harshly, leaving no room for questions about his loyalty. He was Sakusa’s dog. The one that was always standing close to the owner. Sakusa hummed, not moving a muscle. 

“I know you would. After all, I trust you.” The tone Sakusa used was like a silent dare, a challenge to prove him wrong. To show he was a traitor, to reach for his gun and try to kill Sakusa here and there as if he didn’t already know Atsumu wouldn’t do it.

He stayed silent for a while, reaching for the photos and studying them carefully, trying to convince himself that it was true. What was about to happen was necessary because Sakusa had all the strings wrapped around his fingers and he could end up dead before he could even think of it. 

“You understand what has to be done, right?” Sakusa asked, his fingers playing with his curls gently. At any other time, Atsumu would have joked, half-seriously, that he looked beautiful. He did, sat in that expensive armchair with his long, slender body hugged in a suit, with his gloved hands and two beauty marks on his forehead. He was beautiful and he was everything Atsumu had. 

“I suppose I do.” He shrugged, leaning back into his chair and reaching for the gun to check how many bullets he had in his favorite gun.

There was one last left there, staring back at him judgingly, mocking him for what was about to come. He inhaled and placed the gun back in its place, looking at Sakusa again.

“It will be done tonight.” He stated and watched as something in Sakusa’s eyes softened barely and the man looked almost worried.

“I trust you, Miya. You can take your time.” He wasn’t wrong because Sakusa’s voice was softer too, and something in his stomach twisted. He didn’t need pity. The killing was killing and it was something he was doing since he was a little kid. 

“I don’t need to irritate the wounds more than necessary. Now if you excuse me, boss, I would like to be done with it already.” Sakusa nodded, hesitant just a little like he was on verge of asking if he wanted someone else to do it. He didn’t however, noticing the way Atsumu stood firmly, forced his hands to stop shaking and snatched a couple of pictures from the table.

The night was still young and he decided to take his time walking back home and clear his mind. The fresh air helped to calm him down a little and soon he was just numb. “What’s the loyalty of a traitor, Tsumu?” Osamu asked him once, when they were younger and the guns felt heavier in their hands. Atsumu grinned that night, pointing his gun at the man who was shivering in fear, tears streaming down his face, piss dripping down his legs.

“They beg for forgiveness when they know they’re one foot on the other side.” 

The apartment he shared with his twin felt more suffocating than ever as he took his shoes off and walked more into it, inhaling the smell of food Osamu was making.

“‘m home, Samu.” He said softly, walking around the corner and stopping for a while to take the sight in.

They were born on the streets and raised with violence, never knowing any better. For two men that killed people every day for the past decade, they grew up pretty decent. Sakusa Kiyoomi was a kid when they first met, a kid that saved their lives and attached their strings to himself. Since that day, the Miya twins were another two chess pieces, moved around just like Sakusa wanted.

Osamu hummed a song under his nose, shuffling around the kitchen with a gun behind his belt and a pink apron hanging from his neck. He wore a gentle smile and his eyes were fond, yet careful of what he was doing. His meals were the best. Osamu was always the better one in kitchen and he felt his heart clench at the thought. 

“Yer earlier than usual.” Osamu noticed, not turning to face him. He forced himself to calm his breath.

“I have just one job tonight, will get it done after dinner. How was work for ya?” He mumbled, stepping into the kitchen and leaning against one of the counters behind Atsumu, following his brother with his eyes. Osamu shrugged.

“Same as usual. Running errands, collecting money. Nothing out of ordinary.” 

“I was working today,” he started slowly, shifting his eyes onto the counter. “and I remembered that one time you asked me what’s the loyalty of a traitor, remember?”

Osamu chuckled and turned around, back meeting the counter softly as he placed his arms over his chest, grinning at Atsumu coyly. 

“They tend to piss their pants and beg for life when they’re under yer gun, Tsumu.” 

It was a second when he snatched the gun from under his blazer and pointed it at Osamu, eyes hard as ever and face not betraying all the feelings he had inside him. There was a moment of realization, reflecting on Osamu’s face as his whole body tensed visibly.

“He’s seriously making ya do this?” He hissed and Atsumu stepped closer, the gun pressed against Osamu’s forehead. He didn’t seem scared and he didn’t seem to regret anything. All men Atsumu killed were just like Osamu told. Whining, begging and crying, kissing his feet and trying to run away, yet Osamu stood there calmly, accepting his future death.

“Ya know ya don’t steal from Sakusa. Ya could get away from stealin’ from Meian or Ushiwaka, even Oikawa would forgive ya if ya let him have the money back. Maybe he would cut two or three of yer fingers off, but he would let ya live, Samu. Ya don’t still from Kiyoomi, for fucks sake.” He hissed harshly, moving the gun away and taking a step back, trying to collect himself a little.

“I didn’t have a choice.” Osamu said calmly, and Atsumu hit the counter with his palm, losing his composure.

“He gave us everything, ya fuckin’ moron! Ya knew how fuckin’ dangerous Kiyoomi is and ya still decided to steal from him! Yer just fuckin’ stupid!” He stopped, bringing his hand up to press his fingers over his temples. He had to do it. 

“Come on, Tsumu. If he’s gonna listen to anyone he would listen to ya. Ya can talk me out of this, right?” Osamu asked, not daring to move from his spot. The blonde felt himself laugh a little, yet the sound was empty and almost mechanical. 

“This is a test of loyalty, Samu.” He finally said, not turning to face his twin. Sakusa was making him put everything on the line. His brother, his own life, everything he knew and was fond of. 

“And what, yer more loyal to Sakusa than to yer fuckin’ twin? Don’t make me laugh!” 

He turned around, raising his arm with quick motion as he closed his eyes.

“You don’t steal from Kiyoomi, Osamu.” 

Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger. 

The door behind him closed loudly and he dug his phone out of his pocket, dialing Sakusa’s number from his memory. He picked up after two signals as if he was waiting for Atsumu to call him. Of course, he was. This was a test of loyalty and he hoped he didn’t choose wrong. 

“Consider the job done, boss. Could ya send Komori or someone to clear it up? I-” he stopped for a second, taking a shaky breath. He couldn’t focus and he quickly realized he wasn’t able to inhale properly. His vision was blurry and the gun on his chest felt way too heavy. “I won’t be able to do it myself.” He finally finished, trying to hold himself together for a little longer.

Please, don’t call me in. Don’t ask me to come.

“I want to see you here in ten minutes, Miya.”

The last name burned as Sakusa hung up. He was the only Miya now. He killed his brother and now he was going to come back to Sakusa like a fucking dog and act like everything was alright.

In the world when the loyalty of a traitor was begging and crying before their death, Atsumu was the most loyal dog Sakusa could wish for. They both knew it and Atsumu was sure Osamu knew it too, the moment he turned around and pulled the trigger like it was nothing.

He tried to pull himself together and started walking, soon catching a cab not trusting his legs that much. He wanted to throw up.

Sakusa’s apartment was a nice place that felt a little too clean and empty, yet Atsumu knew every room like the back of his hand. He spent more time there than in his own apartment and after what happened in the kitchen, he was sure he would most likely move in with Sakusa. Otherwise, he would go crazy.

He let himself in without even knocking and locked the door behind him, rushing to the bathroom, not able to hold it any longer. He fell down onto his knees, nearly knocking his head on the toilet and threw up, emptying his stomach from everything he ate in the span of the last two months. 

When Sakusa walked into the bathroom, he was crying. There were tears streaming down his face and he wasn’t able to stop them, curling into himself on the floor of Sakusa’s bathroom, sobbing like a little kid.

Osamu was dead.

“I’m sorry.” Said Sakusa, crouching next to him and hesitantly touching his back with his fingertips. He took off his gloves and if it was any other person, he wouldn’t touch them. But it was Atsumu and it was the first time he saw him so broken, knowing damn well he was the one that broke him. 

If only Osamu wasn’t so selfish. 

“Not yer fault.” The blonde choked out, violent sobs shaking his body as he tried to calm himself a little.

“I should’ve made an exception for you, Atsumu.”

That seemed to stop him for a while because he lifted his head and those bloodshot eyes met Kiyoomi’s own, cold and broken to the point Kiyoomi wanted to cry with him.

“There can’t be exceptions made in the mafia, Kiyoomi. Ya betray or steal, ya get a bullet into your head. He brought it onto himself.”

It took Atsumu around half an hour to exhaust himself to the point he let Kiyoomi lift him and bring him to the bedroom. He laid him onto the sheets carefully and sat next to him, moving his fingers through the bleached hair. 

“Ya know,” Atsumu started, looking at him tiredly, voice small as never before. “he didn’t beg. He didn’t even seem to regret it. He tried to make me talk to ya and let him live for longer.”

To other people, Atsumu Miya was a loyal dog of Sakusa Kiyoomi. He was loyal to the point he killed his brother for him, people whispered. He was loyal to the point Sakusa took him in and let him stay in his own bed, people whispered. 

Miya Atsumu slept with a gun under his pillow, always on his back and always with one eye open. He stood on his boss’s right side and knew about everything happening in the mafia. He attended the meetings, knew everyone, and was able to shoot better than Sakusa Kiyoomi himself. 

He had a bunch of guns and always carried a handful of them. The traitors pleaded, pissed themselves, and begged under his gun, yet he never once hesitated to pull the trigger with a mere “Ya don’t steal from Kiyoomi”.

Miya Atsumu was the most loyal dog Sakusa Kiyoomi had and every time he looked in the mirror he could see his twin brother falling dead in front of him with a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead.

After years, the image under his eyelids made him think only about one thing.

A perfect headshot even with his shaking hands.

Sakusa Kiyoomi never called him by his last name anymore. 


End file.
